The field of this disclosure relates generally to connector assemblies and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for connecting a wire to a device.
Many known systems (e.g., automobiles, watercraft, aircraft, spacecraft, etc.) utilize a plurality of devices (e.g., electro-mechanical devices such as motors, pumps, and sensors). At least some of these known systems utilize harnesses to route bundles of wires through the system in an organized manner that enables providing electrical power to, or communication with, the devices with minimal interference between the devices and the wires. It would be useful to provide an improved interface between the wires and the devices to reduce costs associated with manufacturing, installing, and operating the systems.